A Tournament to be, train hard for the Tenkaichi Budokai
A tournament to be, train hard for the Tenkaichi Budokai is the 4th episode of Dragon Ball LD. I won't make pages for the first 3 as they're basically just the DBGT Movie A Hero's Legacy. Story After obtaining Si Xing Qiu-the 4 Star Dragon Ball, Son Goku Jr has chosen to follow his ancestor's path and become a powerful martial artist. He now trains with his great grandmother Pan. Pan: Okay Goku, if you can hit me we can go home. I'll even reward you with a large supper! Goku Jr: But grandma, the difference between us is dimensions apart. I couldn't possibly hope to reach your power if i trained for a billion years. Pan: Urgh, fine. I'll suppress my power to as low as i can. Now come on, and we're not going to stop training until you hit me and manage to knock me on the ground. Goku Jr: I still don't think it'll happen, even if you're as ultra suppressed as possible. Goku Jr then charged at his grandmother, unleashing dozens of punches by the second. However, Pan easily deflected them all with one finger and knocked him down with one sidekick to the legs. Goku Jr: Is that seriously the weakest you can get grandma, you're still like a god! Pan: Okay, i'll go to my weakest and only attack with my index finger. That good enough for you kid? Goku Jr: *Thinking* I still don't know if i stand a chance.... Goku then threw a punch which Pan blocked with her finger. Goku then trapped that finger using two of his fingers and then kicked Pan but it had no effect. Pan: You're doing better, but you didn't knock me down. Goku Jr: Oh come on! Why do we have to do so much training! Pan: You've already forgot about the Tenkaichi Budokai? Goku Jr: Tenkichu what? Pan: *Facepalm* Just as block-headed as his ancestor... The Tenkaichi Budokai is a tournament of strong warriors. If they've still got the kid's division you'll be fine, but i'm sure there's some who won't be pushovers. That is, if the descendant of Vegeta is there.. Goku Jr: Vegetable? Pan: Never mind. You'll probably win the kid's Tournament but i don't want you thinking you're the best because you whoop some small fries. Now start training to live up to your name, SON GOKU! Goku Jr: Um, sure granny. *Thinking* I've never seen her act like this. She must really want me to improve. Over the world strong warriors and skilled martial artists trained for the Tenkaichi Budokai. In the Western Capital, one warrior in particular was getting ready for such an event. Not only that, he was a child of tremondous strength. Office Employee: Here's the papers, Madame President. ???: Thank you, sir. *Crash* Office Employee: What the hell's that?! ???: It's just my son training at twice the gravity this Planet has. Office Employee: You can't be serious, 2x gravity is a superhuman amount, and he's just a kid! As the months go by, the warriors hoping to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai train to surpass their limits. Finally, the deciding day arrives. Goku Jr: Grandma, are you going to participate too? Pan: I'm too old to do that stuff, even if i could beat the competition to the very reaches of space. I'm retired from the fighter's road. And so, the Tenkaichi Budokai will begin today, Goku win whichever division of the Tournament he participates in. If he is in the kid's division then who shall win the main tournament? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball LD. Category:Dragon Ball LD Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages created by Nubescout